


Bite Me

by ArrakisMoon



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mildly Dubious Consent, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Swearing, briefly mentions other characters, lazy writing, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14112369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArrakisMoon/pseuds/ArrakisMoon
Summary: I swallowed dryly as he bent forward slightly, face lowering to mine. Both our mouths were still masked, but this was turning into quite the staring contest.“Tell me, Mouse…and don’t lie to me”, Bandit murmured, voice barely audible over the pounding rain, “…when’s the last time someone fucked you?”This is porn. Kinda self-indulgent, a little plot sprinkled on top. But it's...pretty much porn.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> This my first R6 fic, and the first time I've posted smut! To clear up a couple things before you start- this is in first-person, cause that's just what I'm used to writing, honestly. However, I treated it kinda like a reader-insert, because I am honestly too damn lazy to develop a proper original character right now. The character's call-sign is not actually Mouse or "little mouse". Mouse is just a nickname Bandit came up with, cause he just kinda likes to fuck with people. Should it be a call-sign? Shit, idk. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IM DOING.
> 
> I'd love some comments telling me what you think. What's on your mind? Ideas? More from these two? Less? Something different? Advice? Love it? Hate it? I like all dat.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> UPDATE:: Erin "Mouse" Foster is officially an OC! You can glimpse a sketch I did of her [here](https://arrakismoon.tumblr.com/post/174109393904/a-quick-drawing-of-an-r6-oc-ive-been-workin-on). To clarify: this is what she typically looks like during operations, but wears a mask/jacket in this fic due to the weather.

It was dark. It was raining. It was fucking _cold_ out here.

Sighing impatiently, my finger tapped against the side of my rifle. Why were still out here? The intel we received was either bad, or the drop-off had been cancelled without us knowing. Either way, we were scattered across an abandoned marketplace and freezing our asses off for no reason. That much was pretty clear, at this point.

Ash had called over the comms half an hour ago, informing us that she had touched base with Six. Even though we’d seen no sign of any weapons dealer in three hours, boss lady demanded we stay put. She had offered no other information. My teeth were chattering, but at least I wasn’t stationed outside in the rain, I guess. Poor Kapkan and Finka were out there getting drenched.

I lowered my P90 and brought out my binoculars, scanning the area for any movement for what felt like the fiftieth time. Nothing. Huffing irritably, I set them aside and flipped through each comm frequency, hoping- no, _praying_ \- to catch something. After a few silent scans filled with nothing but silence, I heard a…chuckle? Eyebrows furrowing, I listened closely. At first there was nothing, until I heard a familiar voice through the earpiece.

“Schwein…”

Jäger.

On the wrong channel, no less. I opened my mouth to speak before I was cut off by a second voice.

“Ich habe nur Witze gemacht, Dummkopf.”

Bandit. The two children of the group dicking around, as usual.

“What the fuck are you two doing?” I hissed, trying my best to be quiet.

There was a pause, then Jäger responded in an atrocious British accent.

“Smoke here, wanna see what’s in my canister?”

Bandit scoffed. “That’s not even a funny joke.”

“The canister is in my pants.”

I rolled my eyes. “You’re going to get your asses chewed. Pay attention to the perimeter.”

“Six is going to chew our asses anyway because no one is going to show up.” Jäger retorted.

He wasn’t wrong.

“Exactly”, Bandit added. “Are you bored, _kleine Maus_?”

I pulled the tablet out of my pack and opened the camera footage placed around the market square, courtesy of Valkyrie. “No, I’m not bored, because I’m trying to be productive- unlike you assholes. Ash was pretty clear about comm silence.”

“And yet here you are, talking to us on a different channel”, Bandit mused. “Want one of us to come over and keep you company?”

“No. I want you to hold your position, like you were told to. I’m not willing to get skinned alive because one of you dumbasses decided to break protocol and compromise our position.”

Bandit’s voice was low. “No worries. We can just talk dirty to you from here, _Maus_.”

He hummed into the comm, a low and sultry groan.

I couldn’t help the blush that spread across my cheeks. Damn them. Sitting, I flicked through the cameras, eyes roaming over each still image. Jäger was definitely a flirt, winking at female operators in the mess hall, whispering absurdly crude jokes while I tried to focus during debriefings. He was annoying sometimes, but admittedly charming when he wanted to be.

Bandit, though. Bandit was another story.

I had joined Rainbow maybe a year ago, recommended by my CO, and actually settled in nicely. It was an honor for sure, and I’d wondered how out of place I might feel at the young age of twenty-five. To my immense relief, most members of the team had been accommodating- _kind_ , even.

Bandit, though? I could tell from the very start that Dom was a predator, in many ways. While Marius tried to woo the women of Rainbow with his immensely overbearing confidence, his friend was always in the background; staring, sneering. He wasn’t usually unfriendly, but he was…intimidating. I had seen him kill. Sometimes his kills were unnecessarily brutal.

To me, the man’s personality exuded something dangerously close to psychopathy. He made his way through the ranks with an eager willingness to get his hands dirty. He lived for the thrill of the kill. I’d walked in on him snorting lines in his bunk. He had turned to me afterwards, a perilous challenge in his eyes: _I dare you to tell anyone._ I would never repeat what I saw, not just because I refused to tattle-tell like a petty child, but because I didn’t wanna die by his hand in the middle of the night. He was such a pig. He was nothing short of abrasive on a bad day. I tended to avoid him. And yet, to my dismay, there was something undeniably attractive about him.

White lines on the table, razor in one hand, rolled up bill in the other. Dark, wild eyes piercing through me. The image brought on a faint, familiar feeling between my thighs.

I made a disgusted noise, offended by my own traitorous thoughts.

Nothing peculiar on the cameras; still images of absolutely nothing. I shoved the tablet back into my bag and rested my elbows on my knees, staring out the small window of the storage shack I occupied. What a waste of time.

Standing after a few moments, I switched back to the channel the rest of the team was on. Picking the P90 up once more, I leaned forward on a wooden crate, aiming out the window in case of any movement ahead of me. Rain drummed against the ceiling, whispering against the surrounding darkness. This place might have actually been nice some years ago. A recent economic crisis had reduced it to nothing, unfortunately. Perfect for what our target deemed a discrete location.

I was inspecting the building across the street when I felt something press up against the back of my thighs. I gasped, bracing one arm against the crate in shock, heart thundering. I whipped around, but a gloved hand shot out and gripped my gun, denying me the chance to point it behind me.

“Shhh, easy”, the voice behind me cooed. “Relax, Mouse”

I gazed up at the figure that had my hips pinned. Staring into my own reflection, it only took me a moment to realize it was Bandit’s visor I was gawking at, even in the shed’s total darkness. He leaned forward, palms resting on either side of me. I tried to ignore the heat that pooled in my belly as a result of the suggestive position we were in.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” I demanded through clenched teeth.

He reached up, thumb grazing my chin, “Just passing time. You’ve been so wound up lately, I thought I might come…check on you.”

“Check on me?” I glared at him. “I could have shot you, Bandit.”

He clicked his tongue, fingers leaving my face to lift his visor, droplets of rain from his helmet fell onto my shoulders as he did so. I stared carefully into deep brown eyes. Gaze lowering, he studied the way his groin pressed against my ass between us and chanced a shallow grind. I could feel his dick through the layers between us, half-hard, and couldn’t stop the small gasp that passed through my lips. His eyes darted back up to mine, intrigued.

Normally, I would have a shitty remark at the ready, but couldn’t find the words. I hid it well, but I was honestly a little embarrassed at how much he affected me. I swallowed dryly as he bent forward slightly, face lowering to mine. Both our mouths were still masked, but this was turning into quite the staring contest.

“Tell me, Mouse…and don’t lie to me”, Bandit murmured, voice barely audible over the pounding rain, “…when’s the last time someone _fucked_ you?”

My throat constricted, mouth suddenly parched. Body trembling, I found it difficult to match his well-practiced intimidation. This was wrong, on so many levels- if someone caught us, it could very well mean the end of one- or both- of our careers with Rainbow. The shy part of me wanted to look away but I forced myself to glower right back at him.

“Real tough guy, aren’t you? Trying to prove something?”

He kicked out my right leg in response, effectively anchoring me beneath him. Simultaneously, his hand snaked beneath my hips, gripping the front of my pants. I was about to protest, but was shocked once I realized he’d already unclasped them, fingers reaching down to press against the front of my panties. Sucking in air, my hips involuntarily bucked into him. I was thankful that it was too dark for him to notice the sudden redness in my face.

I’d be a liar if I said it hadn’t been a long time since someone had touched me like that. The fucker knew it, too. I was weak.

I felt his cock twitch through the layers between us. His gloved fingers weren’t too insistent, but they traced a teasing pattern over my panties.

“Judging by the sounds you make, I think you may be enjoying yourself, _liebchen._ ” He leaned toward me once more, hot breath rushing over my ear, “I’ve seen the way you look at me- you think I don’t notice?”

I tried, and failed, to keep my breathing steady. “Fuck you.”

“If you say so.”

While still playing with me with one hand, he used the other to pull his mask down. I groaned when I felt his hot tongue trail up the side of my neck before he grasped my earlobe between his teeth. His fingers continued to work me through my underwear and I was getting wetter by the second.

Cursing myself as my inhibitions wore thin, I tried to reason the whole situation with myself. I couldn’t believe I was letting this asshole use me like this, in the middle of a goddamn mission. I needed to pull it together, put my foot down. God knows he would never let me live this down if I gave in. Who the fuck did he think was?

Just as I was moving to push him off of me, he reached over me and clenched a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back as I felt the hardness of his dick grind against me, demandingly. Whimpering, I gazed back at him and was met with his half-lidded stare, pupils blown wide with lust. His index finger pressed down onto my clit and I pushed my ass against him in response, the heat in my belly burning in anticipation.

God. Fuck it. I needed this.

As though he had read my mind, he backed off a bit and gestured toward me, “Pants down.”

He began unbuckling his belt, eyes focused on me. I obeyed, lifting myself slightly to reach down and undo the rest of my buttons. Peaking behind me, I watched him undo his jeans and then glanced back to his face- he looked so _serious._

Once I had pulled my pants down to my knees, he wasted no time in shoving me back down, one of his palms pressing down against the small of my back. Tugging one glove off with his teeth, he lowered two fingers and teased my wet slit, leisurely dragging them through my folds. He caught me off guard when his other hand came down onto my left ass cheek with a loud smack.

“Stop! Someone is going to hear us- Kapkan is only twenty yards south!” I whispered, angrily.

He shrugged. “Twenty-five. Even if he could hear us, I’m sure he would appreciate the entertainment right now.”

Before I could snap back, he shoved both fingers in, to the knuckle. My head dropped onto the crate below me as I bit my lip. It was freezing out here, but my skin felt like it was on fire. My walls clamped down onto him as he began slowly pumping his fingers in and out of me. He growled something under his breath in German, but I couldn’t make it out over the pouring rain. After a few moments of this, he took himself in his hand and teased at my folds with the head of his cock. I bit my lip harder and forced myself to stay still. Planting his other hand on the crate beside of me, he lowered his face to mine and watched my mouth fall open as his dick slid against my clit.

“Tell me what you want, Mouse”, he breathed.

I huffed, indignantly. “Stop playing games with me.”

The corner of his mouth pulled up, eyes glittering mischievously. “You like it, stop being so obstinate”, he rubbed against me more insistently, drawing a sigh from me. “I wanna hear you say it.”

Lord knows I didn’t need to stoke the fires of his ego, but I wanted him inside of me badly enough to comply.

“Do it. Fuck me.”

“Good girl.”

With an expert roll of his hips, he pushed the entirety of his length inside of me. I dropped my gun, bracing both arms beneath me in a desperate effort to anchor myself. He felt incredible- so full and warm. I squeezed around him hungrily, making his breath catch in his throat. Trembling, I pushed myself up, back flush against his chest. Blushing even harder, I realized his stare was still locked on me, admiring his work. Thrusting once, he earned a quiet gasp from me. He then pulled all the way out before shoving himself back in with force. He groaned, “You look so good like this…I’d fuck you for hours just to watch the faces you make.”

I didn’t have it in me to respond, too intoxicated by the way he made me feel to form words. He began moving in and out, setting a patient rhythm. Panting slightly, I could feel my juices dripping down the inside of my thighs. I hadn't been this wet in my life. The feeling of his body trapping me beneath him, coupled with his penchant for talking dirty was almost too much.

He picked up the pace a bit, which unfortunately caused the wooden crate beneath us to creak in protest. I could hardly give a shit. I pushed back against him, eager to meet each of his thrusts. Pushing himself up to a standing position, he placed each hand on my bare ass, watching as his hard cock pumped in and out of me. His breathing was getting heavy.

“Harder”, I demanded.

Bandit’s eyes snapped back to my face. Wasting no time, he grasped both my arms, tugging me back against him. Positioning his hips so that he was now pounding up into me, he yanked me down onto him with each thrust. His grip was so tight, I had no doubt he would bruise me, but this only served to make it even hotter. A layer of sweat formed on my face and back. He was rough, and it was everything I needed. Eyes fluttering closed, I huffed with every snap of his hips, savoring every second of his relentless pace. Gooseflesh spread over my body and the warmth in my belly coiled as he hit my sensitive spots. His breath was hot against the side of my face.

“You like it like this?” He murmured, voice dripping with lust. “Is this how you imagined it- while you lay in your bunk every night, trying to make yourself come? _Hm?_ ”

When I didn’t respond, his hands squeezed me painfully, drawing a pitiful mewl from me.

He grinned dangerously, tongue working over the sharp canine in his smile, clearly satisfied with my discomfort. No surprise, coming from a sadistic bastard like Bandit. His arrogance would normally have made me roll my eyes, but I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t touched myself to the thought of him on lonely nights. Admittedly, it was kinda humiliating (and I kinda loved it). Did he _know_ I’d rubbed a few out to him, or was he making baseless assumptions?

Keeping myself upright was getting difficult as he continued to drive into me harder and harder like his life depended on it. His strength was surprising, and I wasn’t sure how much more I could take.

He continued. “Every time you run that smartass mouth of yours, every time you bitch, every time you whine-“, he released one arm, hand snaking down to roll a slick knuckle against my clit in time to each thrust, “-I can’t help but picture myself fucking that pretty face of yours to _shut you the fuck up._ ”

The sudden stimulation to the sensitive nub between my thighs, plus the filth that spewed from his lips, caused my eyes to roll back in ecstacy. The tension between my legs threatened to snap at any second. I surprised myself when I managed to stammer out a shitty response.

“I…bet you’d like that, loser.”

He hissed something in German through clenched teeth. Moving to grab a fistful of my hair, and wrapping his other hand around my throat, he angrily wrenched me down onto his cock at a surprisingly brutal pace. My fingers replaced his own on my clit as I rubbed in manic circles, desperate for my release.

When I came, it hit me like a truck. My jaw dropped, eyes wide. The hand around my throat tightened slightly in anticipation of the carnal cry that would otherwise give us away to the other operators in the area. I idly hoped he wouldn’t leave bruising on my neck. That would be a tough one to explain away.

My legs quickly gave out beneath me, but he held on for dear life, thrusts becoming erratic. I could barely make out the sound of his panting as the edges of my vision grew darker, stars bursting before me as wave after wave of my orgasm wracked through me, electricity shooting from my spine down to my toes. It was almost too much.

He came seconds later as my walls clamped down on him. He tore the shoulder of my coat to the side, teeth biting down hard into my skin in an effort to mute the guttural growl that poured forth. As I came down from my high, he lessened the grip on my throat. Sucking in air gratefully, I sputtered a bit, heart still racing. He pumped himself into me one last time, drawing out the last of his release before letting go of my shoulder. Bandit’s fingers were still laced firmly in my hair as we took a moment to catch our breath.

The rain had slowed to a drizzle. Good timing. Blinking lazily, I let myself enjoy the quiet as my heartrate calmed, shuddering a bit.

Bandit’s tongue lapped languidly at the mark he’d left on me. I kept my voice quiet, “You came in me, dickhead.”

I felt his smile against my skin, “You didn’t tell me not to.”

The grip on my hair released and he allowed me to lean against his chest. Fingertips tracing light patterns on my hips, he continued, “I’m certain Doc has something you can take for that tomorrow. That said, I’ll be sure to finish somewhere… _different,_ next time. Like a gentleman.”

Eyebrows furrowing, I turned my head to glower at him. He winked.

I hated the way my stomach fluttered at the gesture.

“What the hell makes you think there will be a next time?”

Wordlessly, he slowly pulled himself out of me and I was surprised at my own disappointment. I didn’t let it show. He was an absolute fucking nightmare, but I couldn’t deny that I craved the closeness- the warmth.

He then gingerly turned me to face him. Leaning down so our noses brushed against each other, I froze, unable to comprehend his sudden tenderness. I could wrap my mind around him viciously fucking me, but this? It couldn’t really be him. Not the murderous bastard I’d been forced to work alongside.

When I didn’t pull back, he placed both hands on either side of my face, holding me still. I felt his tongue lightly trace my bottom lip before taking it between his teeth. He bit down and it took me a moment to register that the soft sigh I heard was my own. Fuck it, my body had already betrayed me once tonight, I decided to roll with it. Pressing my lips firmly against his, we tasted one another for a few brief moments. He was a top-tier prick in all aspects, but…this was kinda nice.

He pulled away and flashed an admittedly brilliant grin, as if to silently say _I knew you’d come around_.

I scoffed. “You’re an okay kisser, but you’re still an asshole.”

He reached down to pull his pants back up and I followed suit. “That mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble, young lady.”

“Bite me.”

“Already did.”

Opening my mouth to snap back, I was interrupted by Ash’s voice over the comm-link.

“Mouse, do you copy?”

Reaching up to my ear-piece, I nodded unnecessarily. I don’t know why I always did that. “Go ahead.”

“Is Bandit with you?”

Chills shot up my spine, but I quickly calmed myself and fixed Bandit with a scowl. It puzzled me that she didn’t just call out to him herself. That was probably a bad sign. Fucker was going to get us both in deep shit, most likely.

“Affirmative.”

I could practically hear her teeth grinding and I swallowed, nervously. “We have the all clear to move out. Grab your gear and meet everyone at the designated LZ”, there was a pause. “And tell Bandit his sorry ass is to speak to me by the warehouse before he boards.”

“Copy that.”

She didn’t request to speak with me privately. Good. Maybe she didn’t know what we’d been doing, after all.

His face was questioning and I bit back a smug grin, taking my sweet time gathering my things together around me. His inquisitive expression turned to one of impatience. “Well?”

“You’re fucked.”

He blinked before holding his hands up. “The fuck does that mean?”

“We’re clear to depart”, I stepped toward him. “But _you_ are to report directly to Ash before boarding with us. Sounds pretty serious, big boy.”

He searched my face, clearly trying to decide if I was just fucking with him. Pulling his mask back up over his mouth, he never broke eye contact. He was so serious, cold and calculating as I’ve ever seen him, and I began to grow uneasy. He looked perilous.

After several moments of thoughtful silence, he spoke, “Maybe she’ll give me nice, _hard_ spanking-“

Cursing, I shoved him out the door, kicking his sorry ass straight back to Jäger’s equally sorry ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: Some of the operators have discreet cameras built into their headgear. Bandit's was recording the whole time. Jäger was watching and beating off somewhere in the distance.
> 
> :D


End file.
